Son como nosotros
by nani27
Summary: Regalo de navidad. Quien dijera que Hana y Alumi iban a ser los que continuaran la linea de sucesion de los Asakura no sabia en verdad lo que pasaba entre ellos. La convivencia nunca a sido facil ¿verdad?


**DISCLAIMER: Como saben Shaman King no me pertenece pero la historia es mia 100%**

**A hora si... ¡A leer!**

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto en Funbari, los pajarillos cantaban, las ranas croaban, el viento soplaba suavemente y la tranquilidad rodeaba todo el paisaje…

- ¡Te voy a matar, Hana Asakura!

Bueno, olvídense de la tranquilidad. Desde que Alumi había decidido irse a vivir a Funbari Onsen para estar más cerca de su prometido, esa pensión se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Hana gritaba y golpeaba, Alumi gritaba y golpeaba y los residentes no sabían qué hacer. Ni bien Ryu o las Hanagumi o Yohane o Gakko o Men o cualquiera que trataba de detener sus peleas, resultaba insultado, herido o expulsado de la pensión como lo hacía Horo Horo años atrás cuando peleaba con Anna. Y solo podían esperar a que Tamao llegara de viaje junto con Yoh y Anna para lograr parar esa locura.

- ¡Vete de mi casa, Alumi-pechos-planos-chan!

- ¡Respétame, que soy tu prometida!

- ¡Prometida y un carajo! ¡Tú eres una loca!

¡CRASH!

Y si no le fallaba la memoria a Ryu, ese era el quinto plato que rompían en el día.

La puerta se abrió y Ryu pensó, que por fin alguno de los dos había decidido ser maduro e irse de la pensión para que pudieran disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad. Pero sin embargo, el grito que escucho, que en su momento pensó seria la fórmula para detener esa batalla campal, le hizo temer por su vida.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mi casa?!

Silencio. Como siempre lo había cuando llegaba Anna Asakura. Escóndase quien pueda porque no era de extrañar que alguien pronto fuera a acompañar a Hao dentro de los grandes espíritus.

- Alumi, Hana, enfrente mío ¡Ahora!

Ryu se reporto en la sala, horrorizándose de ver restos de platos, vasos, cubiertos en lugares donde no deberían estar, lámparas rotas y… ¿Acaso era sangre lo que veía en la esquina?

Alumi y Hana no dudaron ni un segundo en hacer lo que la señora Asakura pedía, Alumi se veía más serena y Hana, ya sabía lo que vendría.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Un segundo. Solo fue un segundo de silencio y ambos adolescentes empezaron a hablar sin parar. Solo se escuchaban palabras como "idiota", "loca", "pecho plano", "psicópata", "fuera de mi casa" y "échame si eres tan hombre". No está demás decir que Anna los cacheteo, obligo a Alumi y Hana a organizar toda la pensión y queda por demás decir que fueron castigados.

Ahora si Ryu podía decir que había paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se relajo en las aguas termales y pronto Yoh se le unió. Era increíble que ese niño escuálido que alguna vez fue el castaño, se hubiera convertido en un hombre muy fuerte y más importante, en alguien con grandes valores pese a la vida que tenia.

- ¿Qué piensas, Ryu? – escucho que decía el castaño.

- ¿Eh?

- Con respecto al compromiso de Hana – Ruy suspiro.

- Pues si usted y doña Anna aprueban a Alumi, es porque ella tiene el potencial de pertenecer a la familia y dar buenos herederos – Yoh fue el que suspiro ahora.

- Me siento viejo de pensar en nietos ahora ¡Y ni siquiera tengo 30! – Yoh rio.

- Bueno, si es que en serio ellos llegan a tener hijos, por cómo se llevan dudo que lleguen a dar el gran paso – Yoh nuevamente se rio.

- Verlos a ellos me recuerda cuando Anna y yo empezamos a vivir juntos. Pero míranos, llevamos 15 años de matrimonio y estamos igual de enamorados como el día que nos conocimos.

"_Con doña Anna y su actitud despreocupada, como no lo harían"_ Pensó Ryu.

- Pero su dinámica es diferente don Yoh – dijo el pelinegro – con esos dos es como juntar dinamita y fuego – Yoh suspiro – usted sabe que el joven maestro es 100% actitud de doña Anna además de impulsivo y Alumi…

- Alumi fue entrenada por Anna, así que yo también se que ella tiene un carácter bastante especial. Pero Ryu – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa – Alumi tiene el carácter para manejar a Hana.

- En mi opinión, esos dos van a acabar con la línea Asakura ¿No había otra chica… menos parecida a doña Anna para comprometer al joven maestro?

- ¿Estas cuestionando mis decisiones? – la voz de Anna asusto a ambos hombres.

- ¡Doña Anna! ¿Qué hace en las termas de hombres? – pregunto Ryu tratando de cubrirse mientras Yoh solo saludaba a su esposa.

- Es mi casa puedo estar donde se me dé la gana – Anna alzo una de sus cejas – sal si valoras tu vida.

Esta demás decir que Ryu salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Anna se acerco y se introdujo en las termas al lado de Yoh, quien beso su mejilla y la abrazó sin pudor alguno, haciendo a la joven mujer sonreír.

- ¿Ellos no te recuerdan a nosotros? – dijo Yoh mirando a su esposa.

- Si te refieres a las peleas por quien tiene el control y lograr someter al otro, pues en parte, si.

El momento se presto para que la pareja de esposos compartieran un lindo y romántico beso, bajo la luna y con el vapor de agua, ayudando a crear un momento mágico…

- ¡No me toques, Hana Asakura!

- ¡Entonces para que te metes en mi cama!

- ¡Quería dormir contigo, no acostarme contigo!

- ¡Especifica, loca! ¡Además ni que quisiera tocarte, pechos planos!

- ¡Plana y todo pero querías meterme mano! ¡Pervertido!

- ¡Eso quisieras!

Anna interrumpió el beso y su expresión denotaba enfado, mucho enfado. Yoh sintió pena por su hijo y su nuera, quizá Ryu tenía razón y con esos dos terminaba la familia Asakura de la rama principal…

- ¡Hana, Alumi, mas les vale que se escondan y no los encuentre!

… Si es que no se mataban entre ellos antes de que Anna lo hiciera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes mis fieles y lindos lectores que me han tenido paciencia tantas y tantas veces. Espero que les haya gustado y les haya sacado una hermosa sonrisa. Que las bendiciones se derramene sobre ustedes y sus familias. **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
